Eating Right Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Eating Right, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are deciding which foods to choose in their school's cafeteria. Moby goes for a bag of chips. ANNIE: Hmm... MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Moby, I think we should pick something healthier. MOBY: Beep. Moby agrees, then picks a bag of carrots. He eats one and likes it. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Why should you eat healthy foods? Annie's notebook reads: Why should you eat healthy foods? ANNIE: Food is fuel for your body. When you eat, your digestive system breaks food down and takes in nutrients. A girl eats food in the cafeteria. An animation shows the digestive system inside her body. ANNIE: Your body needs nutrients to grow and stay healthy. Milk, yogurt, and cheese are high in calcium, which is a nutrient your body needs to build strong bones. Images show these foods. An animation shows a boy bouncing a soccer ball on his knee, and the muscles and bones inside his legs. ANNIE: Vegetables, nuts, and beans have nutrients that help keep eyes, skin, and hair healthy. Images show these foods next to the image of a healthy girl. ANNIE: Some foods are not as nutritious or healthy as others. A cook is flipping potato tots and hot dogs in the air. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: What is junk food? Annie's notebook reads: What is junk food? ANNIE: Junk food is food that has few nutrients and is high in fat, sugar, or salt. Text reads, junk food: food that has few nutrients and is high in fat, sugar, or salt ANNIE: Foods that are high in sugar can change your mood, or how you feel. An image shows sweet foods like candy, cookies, ice cream, cake, and soda. Moby reaches for a soda. ANNIE: After eating sugary snacks, you might feel really hyper and have too much energy. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Beep! Moby races back and forth in front of two kids who smile at him. ANNIE:' But, your mood can change quickly, and you can get really tired or grumpy. 'Moby walks slowly and looks very tired.' ''ANNIE: Eating too many foods that are high in fat and salt can cause health problems later on.'' 'An image shows popular junk foods including a hamburger, French fries, onion rings, a hot dog, and fried chicken.' ''ANNIE: You should avoid junk food when you can, and eat healthier foods instead.'' 'Moby reaches over the chips and cake and grabs a banana for his lunch tray.' ''MOBY: Beep.'' ''ANNIE: This picture reminds us how much to eat from the different food groups, and keep up a balanced diet.'' 'An image of a plate shows the correct proportion of food to eat from each food group.The vegetable portion is the largest portion, followed by grain, then fruit and protein. The dairy portion is shown by a cup of milk at the side of the plate.' ' ''MOBY:' Beep. 'Moby and Annie are asleep in their room when the alarm clock goes off.' ''ANNIE: How can you choose a healthy breakfast?'' 'Annie's notebook reads: How can you choose a healthy breakfast?' 'Moby looks very sleepy as Annie talks.' ''ANNIE: After you wake up, your body needs fuel to begin the day.'' ''MOBY: Beep.'' 'Moby yawns.' ''ANNIE: That's why people say breakfast is the most important meal of the day!'' ''MOBY: Beep.'' 'Moby looks more alert as he stares at his breakfast.' ''ANNIE: Doughnuts and pastries are high in fat and sugar, and some cereals have a lot of sugar, too.'' 'An image shows these foods.' ''ANNIE: Bacon, sausage, and hash browns are greasy and have a lot of fat. They're not the healthiest way to start your day.'' 'An animation shows these foods.' ''ANNIE: Instead, you can eat whole wheat toast or multigrain bagels, which have a lot of fiber.'' 'Moby puts jam on a multigrain bagel and eats it.' ''ANNIE: You can have fruit with yogurt, which is more nutritious than a doughnut.'' 'Annie puts banana slices in her yogurt.' ''ANNIE: Eating a healthy breakfast can give you enough energy and keep you full until lunch.'' 'Moby rubs his stomach to show he feels full.' ''MOBY: Beep.'' ''ANNIE: How can you choose a healthy lunch?'' 'Annie's notebook reads: How can you choose a healthy lunch?' ''ANNIE: Let's see...Today there's pizza, hamburgers, or salad with grilled chicken.'' 'These foods are shown.' ''MOBY: Beep. Beep! Beep!'' 'Moby points to the pizza and hamburgers.' ''ANNIE: I like pizza and hamburgers too, Moby. But, they're pretty greasy and they have a lot of fat and salt.'' 'The pizza and hamburgers are shown.' ''ANNIE: Salad has fresh vegetables, which are nutritious.'' 'Annie and Moby look at the salad.' ''ANNIE:Plus, chicken is lean, so it doesn't have a lot of fat. That's the healthiest choice. When you can, choose foods with fresh fruits and vegetables and whole grain breads instead of white bread. Whole grain breads are darker and they have more nutrients.' 'Kids in the cafeteria are all eating the healthy foods Annie describes.' ANNIE:' Fruits are high in vitamins, which your body uses to stay healthy.' '''Annie and Moby have salad, carrots, and fruit on their lunch trays.' MOBY:' Beep.' '''Moby swallows a whole banana.' ANNIE:' I think you're supposed to peel that first, Moby.'''' ''MOBY:' Beep. Beep.'' 'Moby chews the banana.' ANNIE:' Sometimes it can be hard to find the healthiest choice.' '''Moby tries to choose from different bags of chips.' MOBY:' Beep.'''' ''ANNIE:' Potato chips and corn chips are fried, so they're high in salt and fat.'' 'Annie holds up bags of potato chips and corn chips.' MOBY:' Beep.'''' ''ANNIE:' These chips are baked, so they're lower in fat. But, they're still a processed food and high in sodium.'' 'Moby is holding a bag of baked chips.' ANNIE:' I'm going to get the unsalted mixed nuts.' '''Annie picks up a bag of nuts.' MOBY:' Beep?'''' ''ANNIE:' Nuts have protein, which your body needs to build muscles.'' MOBY:' Beep.' '''Moby chooses the mixed nuts also. He holds them up and his arm muscles bulge.' ANNIE:' Which should we drink?' '''Annie looks at fruit punch, juice, sport drinks, plain milk, chocolate milk, and strawberry milk drink choices.' MOBY:' Beep.'''' ''ANNIE:' Juices might seem healthy, but sometimes they have a lot of added sugar.'' 'The fruit punch is shown.' ANNIE:' This sports drink sounds like a good choice, but it has weird stuff in the ingredients. A good rule is, if you can't pronounce it, then it's probably not the healthiest choice to eat or drink.' '''Annie turns the bottle around to show its ingredients.' ANNIE:' Milk is nutritious, but chocolate and strawberry milk have a ton of sugar.' '''The three kinds of milk are shown.' ANNIE:' The healthiest choice is probably plain lowfat milk or water.'''' ''MOBY:' Beep.'' 'Annie chooses water and Moby chooses the plain milk. Moby drinks the milk and gets a milk moustache.' ANNIE:' Your body needs healthy food to stay healthy, so pay attention to what you eat.' '''Annie and Moby carry their lunch trays with all of their healthy food choices. Moby slips on a banana peel, lands on his back, holds his tray up, and all the food flies in the air then lands back on his tray.' ANNIE:' Nice save, Moby!' '''The banana peel flies in Moby's face.' ''''MOBY: Beep.'''' Category:Transcripts